Atramentous Detritus Session 3
The third session of Atramentous Detritus Preceded by Atramentous Detritus Session 2 As the party is leaving the Noble Docks they see a palanquin approaching carried by four dwarves, it stops in front of them and a well-dressed man steps out. He introduces himself as Dedrik Harskel, thanks them for clearing his docks of The Blades, and promises to give the adventurers gold if they meet him at the Harskel Emporium the next degree. In the meantime, the party returns to the Red Rake to rest for the night. Claudiu, however, does not rest and instead has his own adventure in Atramentous Detritus Mini-Session 1. The following morning the party receives a letter from Balaren asking them to meet with him. The party decides to don their Crimson Sashes and head toward the emporium. As they are walking down Merchants' Row in the Plaza District they hear a loud crashing and see constructs smashing up the local storefronts. Upon seeing the Sashes they all flee except for a hulking behemoth who engages them in battle. The Sashes quickly stop its rampage and add it to their collection of undead minions. They then meet with Dedrik at his emporium. He thanks them and gives them each a treasure from his wares. Afterward, the adventurers meet with Balaren at his house on the Isle of Stars and he presents them with two missions. There have been reported kidnappings near the Graveyard that he wants investigated, and the leader of the venomers, The Voice of Sarveth, is going to give a sermon at Penance Square and he wants information on what they are up to. The Sashes decide to go the graveyard to attempt to rescue the missing people. There, they question a skeleton named Bonesy and he mentions seeing a lot of activity recently around a nearby mausoleum. Darrak leads the group in a whirlwind tour of the crypt as he recklessly smashes his way into each room. They find ten large bloodstains on the a dining room table, mysterious stonework on the ceiling, and as Darrak hits a stuffed troll with his hammer it moves and he discovers a secret room in the basement where the party engages a group of scarecrows and blasphemes in combat. After a quick battle, the party investigates the stonework some more and find that they can magically command it to lower as a spiral staircase. Darrak rushes up the stairs and finds a invitation to a masquerade at the Deathless Palace on the 13th of Hibar. The party then leaves the mausoleum, but not before Claudiu leaves a note stating "Claudiu Ionel was here. You were warned!" The Sashes then go to the Temple District to confront the Venomers. They catch the end of the Voice's sermon, but as they move to attack he teleports away leaving his underlings to attack. The Venomers put up a tough fight for the heroes, but are eventually defeated after a long battle. Followed by Atramentous Detritus Session 4 Recording *Part 1 - The party meets Dedrik Harskel after saving his dock from some dirty warforged hoodlums, and travel to his emporium for their rewards. And the Word of the Day is "palanquin." *Part 2 - In which Darrak, in an act of legendary baddassery, punches a 20-foot tall warforged to death, and then raises it as his undead thrall. *Part 3 - Darrak is browbeaten into exploring a crypt, and then smashes the living hell out of everything inside it while the party watches on in frustration (and paranoia). *Part 4 - Claudiu punches and bites a flaming scarecrow, and the party cleans house in the crypt. Darrak continues to be reckless. *Part 5 - The Red Sashes fight some cultists of Zehir, get seriously messed up by a powerful assassin, and everyone is dazed. *Part 6 - The party takes no prisoners! And the session comes to a (poorly edited) close.